


Goodnight, Doctor

by TheNerdPrincess



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Goodnight Moon, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdPrincess/pseuds/TheNerdPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of "Goodnight, Moon" written to say goodbye to the Eleventh Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Christmas Even, full of mourning before the disappointing Christmas Episode that left us disoriented and sad as Matt Smith handed the role of The Doctor off to Peter Capaldi.  
> Goodnight, Doctor.

In the universe, there is a lonely man and an old blue box, and a picture of  
A blue river and a red rose.  
And there were three screwdrivers and dimension dividers  
Two lovely ponds and some clockwork of bronze  
And a long scarf where colours aren’t sparse  
And a coat and a fez and a pair of bunk beds  
And an ancient black coat that’s running out of threads.  
Goodnight stars  
Goodnight wars  
Goodnight river and pretty red rose  
Goodnight Legs, Mrs. Robinson, and Nose  
Goodnight Wilf, Goodnight Jack  
Goodnight Martha  
And goodnight Donna  
Goodnight Mickey and goodnight Clara  
Goodnight sonics  
And goodnight fez  
Goodnight pair of bunk beds  
Goodnight old, black coat and goodnight scarf  
Goodnight celery  
Goodnight recorder  
Goodnight box, floating up in the sky  
Goodnight raggedy man in an ancient bow tie


End file.
